The Marine And The Heir
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Kazama Uzumaki Naruto is the only son of a former Mafia leader, Kazama Arashi, who almost got kidnap outside the field his training in. And in came Uchiha Itachi, join the marine's special operation at a young age, had good marine credentials and is hired
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first ever Naruto Fic. So I hope you guys would support me on this and not only that this is also my first time writing yaoi.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naruto.**

**Title: The Marine And The Heir**

**Category: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi And Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary: Kazama Uzumaki Naruto is the only son of a former Mafia leader, Kazama Arashi, who almost got kidnap outside the field his training in. And in came Uchiha Itachi, join the marine's special operation at a young age, had good marine credentials and is hired by Naruto's father to protect his son. Oh! Did I mention Itachi lives by the rules and always listen to the rules. This is a Yaoi story. Also MPREG.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**17 YEARS AGO... (KAZAMA MANSION)**

"Arashi, I'm very sorry, we did everything we can but your wife didn't make it." A woman with long blond hair said looking at Kazama Arashi, a former Mafia leader, who is now a rising powerful politician in Japan.

Arashi who is aware of the possibility of losing his wife on child birth tried to hold back his tears. Both he and his wife know how dangerous for her to carry a child but she was stubborn and hard headed and now she's dead.

"Tsunade how's my son?" Arashi said looking at the said woman. Tsunade being the family doctor is very close to both Arashi and his wife.

"His healthy and his with Shizune at the moment sleeping." Tsunade answered in exhaustion. "Aren't you even going to visit your wife or son?" Tsunade asked.

"I would, I just got few things to do." Arashi said as he sat on his library desk. "Can you call Jiraiya for me and take care of anything that is needed for my wife's funeral." Arashi added rubbing his forehead.

"Of course, just leave it to me." Tsunade answered standing up from her chair and went out the door or find the head of security Jiraiya before attending to Arashi's wife and son.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

"Tsunade said you wish to talk to me." Jiraiya said sitting on the chair that Tsunade had vacated a few minutes ago.

"Yes I wanted to speak to you regarding Naruto." Arashi said signing a paper with the Kazama seal.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, Minako always wanted that name; she always says that the name would be a wonderful name for our son." Arashi said as a memory of his wife flash in his mind.

"Very well, what is it about Naruto that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jiraiya asked taking Arashi out of memory lane.

"I wanted Naruto and Iruka to be sent to Holland." Arashi stated to Jiraiya.

"What!" Jiraiya shouted in shock.

"When Naruto turns one I want to send him and Iruka to Holland so he could grow up there." Arashi said again ignoring Jiraiya's outburst.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked, now a little calmer than before.

"I'm a rising politician, who is a former mafia leader, a lot of people are out to get me and Naruto would be very vulnerable at his age." Arashi said, "I want you to take care of those things for me." Arashi added looking at Jiraiya.

"I will, but I must tell you that your wife wouldn't be happy." Jiraiya said eyeing Arashi as he voice out how Minako would feel about Arashi's decision.

"I know that Jiraiya, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to visit him there, Because I will and beside 17 years from now, he would start his college here, back in his home country as he slowly takes on my place." Arashi said reasoning to Jiraiya and Jiraiya knows that Arashi had a point.

"Fine, I'll arrange everything for Naruto and Iruka, and I'll also brief Iruka of this arrangement as well." Jiraiya said before taking his leave to find Iruka.

**16 YEARS LATER... (HOLLAND HALL PREPARATORY SCHOOL)**

"Kapitein, wachten op! (Captain, wait up!)" A dusty brown haired boy called to a tall, handsome blond hair and very popular boy. The said blond is the school and Holland Jr. League Soccer Ace striker.

"Hetgeen op? (What's up?)" The blond boy asked as he waited for the brown haired boy to catch up on him.

"Today is the championship game between Holland Jr. League against Cameroon Jr. League right?" The brown haired guy said as he walks along side of his captain on the school ground towards the school soccer field for morning practice.

"Yeah, it's today." The blond said carefree. While both walks, you could hear girls giggling and sighing dreamily as the captain and vice captain of the famous soccer team walks by. You could also hear girls whispering with each other about captain this and captain that.

"My, captain Naruto; I don't know how you do it." The brown haired said as he watches the blonde smiled at his fan club as they pass them all.

"How do I do what Derek?" Naruto asked his best friend a little confuse.

"Do all this, going to school, being top 10 in the whole school, play against other school, practice, play in the Holland Jr. League as a semi-pro soccer player and before I forget, flirt with your fan club." Derek said as he counted them in his finger.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said both he and Derek had arrived on the clubroom and both started to change.

"What I'm talking about is this, today is the championship and the principal had excuse you from school today and coach excuse you as well, so you can rest for the game later this afternoon but instead of relaxing, you're here going to morning practice." Derek said to Naruto, the only answer he got from the blond is a hearty laugh before the blond left the room to do his warm up. "What a guy." Derek murmured as he closed his locker and follows the blond action.

**AMSTERDAM, HOLLAND STADIUM…**

"And there goes Kazama Naruto, ace striker of Holland Jr. League and three times winner of the MVP award since he first started playing in the league is doing even better this year, being the captain and leading his team now in a four point lead." The commentator announce as he follows Naruto with his eyes and saw the blond make a goal while at the same time the crowd started to cheer.

"Holla, kapitein! (Hey, captain!)" Dmitri shouted as both he and Naruto pass the ball to each other at the same time passing the midfielders to the tight defense of the Cameroon.

"Hetgeen Gebrek? (What Vice?)" Naruto asked as he avoided one of the defender.

"Do the FD!" Dmitri said as he passes the ball to Naruto who is now face-to-face with the goalie.

Naruto looks at Dmitri in the corner of his eyes, and after a few short breaths, Naruto started to sway like he was dancing with the ball, he'd been perfecting the move for the championship and Dmitri is the only one who knew about it. After Naruto swayed for a while, the goalie didn't notice that on the middle of the sway, Naruto had stop and kick the ball to the goal.

"And it's another goal from Kazama Naruto!" The commentator said as the audience cheered and finally the whistled blowed signaling the end of the game. "And that's the end of the game; Holland won the championship with 7-1."

While the commentator is announcing everything, Naruto's team had lifted him off the ground and started to give him a victory lift. After the lift, Naruto, together with his vice Captain Dmitri and coach are called to take the trophy, then Naruto and his team took a team picture for the morning newspaper. At the same time Naruto answer some question from the press about winning the MVP award again for the fourth time in a row.

**KAZAMA'S ESTATE, HOLLAND…**

Naruto laid on the couch as soon as he arrive from the game, very exhausted from both game, interview and victory party while at the same time, his personal maid took his things to his room.

"Your dad called!" A voice said over the blond's head while the blonde still lay on the couch with his eyes close.

"Oh, hey Uncle Iruka." Naruto greeted not bothering to move or even open his eyes.

"Your dad wanted to apologize for not being here to watch your game in person." Iruka said sitting on the arm rest of the couch where Naruto's head is located, so that Iruka can look down on him.

"Dad should know that he didn't need to say sorry. He'd been watching all of my championship game, so what if he missed one." Naruto said pointing a fact at Iruka because; Arashi never missed any of his son's games except this one. And just this one.

"I know, but he didn't just call to apologize, he also called to ask you if you're ready to go back to Japan." Iruka said looking down at the boy.

"Of course I'm ready." Naruto said and in fact he is not only ready but excited too, he had visited Japan for leisure for a couple of times already and then last year for the Jr. League game and he had fallen in love with the said country.

"Have you told your team yet?" Iruka asked he knows that Naruto is very close to the whole team especially with his vice captain Derek.

"I told the couch and Derek knows, but I hadn't told the others yet and as for the Jr. League my resignation is already in and they are just keeping it quiet." Naruto simply answered still relaxing his tired body.

"Last question before I totally leave you alone." Iruka said as he saw the blonde nod telling him to continue, "When are you planning to tell the others?"

"Tomorrow before we pick a new captain and vice captain." Naruto answered and he felt Iruka left the room to leave him in peace.

**TWO DAYS LATER BEFORE GRADUATION...**

For the past two days after Naruto told his team that he was going back to Japan, the news had spread all over the school and Naruto had gotten a lot of gifts from both his fan boy and girl, from his friends and teammates. Most of the gift he got is love confession from boy and girls and letters asking him to stay in Holland.

It was already hard for Naruto to leave his friend and teammates behind but it was even harder for him when he saw his fans cry in front of him asking him to stay even though they now that the blond wouldn't change his mind.

**GRADUATION DAY...**

The graduation day went smoothly, Naruto was asked to make a speech to his graduating class after that Naruto attended the Graduation party but didn't stay long because he had a press conference to attend now that the media got wind that he was leaving the Holland Jr. League and the country for good, also he had promise his fan club and teammates that he would attend the farewell party they made for him before he leaves for Japan tomorrow morning.

It was already 3 in the morning when Naruto got home, mainly because Derek, his teammates and his fan club wouldn't let him go home yet, saying something about not being able to see the blond again or if ever they would see the blond again it would be God knows when, so in the end Naruto agreed to stay even when his plane will leave at 10 in the morning.

Naruto sigh as he made his way to his room, it was a good thing that he took Iruka's advice of packing early because if he didn't then he would find himself packing in 3 in the morning instead of sleeping in his bed.

"Thank God I listen." Naruto murmured as he fell on top of his bed and fallen asleep with one thing in mind. 'Japan, here I come.'

**Well, here's the first chapter, tell me what you think guys!!! I hope you like it as much as I like writing this story!!! And as I said this story is a first for me.**


	2. Naruto, Konoha University Soccer Captain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update, I tried updating soon but school works are flooding me and I barely have time to rest and even type the second chapter. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**AGE OF CHARACTERS:**

**Neji- 19 Sophomore**

**Kankoru- 20 Junior**

**Shikamaru- 18 Sophomore because he's smart.**

**Temari- 19 Sophomore**

**Naruto and the rest of the team- 18 Freshmen**

**Ten Ten- 19 Sophomore**

**Hinata, Sakura and Ino- 18 Freshmen**

**Itachi- 24  
**

**RECAP:**

The graduation day went smoothly, Naruto was asked to make a speech to his graduating class after that Naruto attended the Graduation party but didn't stay long because he had a press conference to attend now that the media got wind that he was leaving the Holland Jr. League and the country for good, also he had promise his fan club and teammates that he would attend the farewell party they made for him before he leaves for Japan tomorrow morning.

It was already 3 in the morning when Naruto got home, mainly because Derek, his teammates and his fan club wouldn't let him go home yet, saying something about not being able to see the blond again or if ever they would see the blond again it would be God knows when, so in the end Naruto agreed to stay even when his plane will leave at 10 in the morning.

Naruto sigh as he made his way to his room, it was a good thing that he took Iruka's advice of packing early because if he didn't then he would find himself packing in 3 in the morning instead of sleeping in his bed.

"Thank God I listen." Naruto murmured as he fell on top of his bed and fallen asleep with one thing in mind. 'Japan, here I come.'

**Chapter Two: Naruto, Konoha University Soccer Captain**

**INSIDE THE PLANE…**

"We would be arriving soon Naruto, are you ready?" Iruka said as he watch the blonde beside who is watching a news on the small monitor in front of him with an earphone plug in one ear.

"Yeah." Naruto simply answered knowing what Iruka mean of ready. For his uncle is asking him if his ready to face the media who is waiting in the airport for him, as for how he knew that, simple, he was watching the news about it.

**AIRPORT…**

"There he is!" someone shouted on the crowd alerting everyone to look around and spot the said blond. By now not only the news crew is waiting for the blond but also some soccer fans and his fan club that he wasn't aware exist.

'Here we go.' Naruto thought as he saw the news crew approach him while his fans takes pictures of him or try to touch him while some ask for his autograph. As always he pasted his big smile even though his really tired and started to answer the press while interacting with his fans.

**15 MINUTES LATER…**

"Okay, that's enough, Naruto-san needs to rest." Iruka intervene after he saw the blonds' smile started to slip.

Thankfully everyone listened to Iruka for they started to make way for the blond, so said blond can walk to the exit where a limo is waiting for him. Inside the limo, Naruto gave Iruka a grateful look before falling into a deep sleep.

**JAPAN MARINE HEADQUARTERS…**

A big man with black bowl shape hair cut sat in front of his desk reading the report that the man with blackish blue hair and onyx eyes had given him.

"As expected, you and your team did a great job Itachi." The big man said looking at Itachi who was standing in front of him.

"Thanks for the compliment General Gai." Itachisaid with a salute as Gai salutes him in return.

"Right now I have no mission that needs your team's expertise so consider you and your team on vacation." Gai said dismissing Itachi.

"Hai, General Gai." Itachi said before walking towards the door.

"By the way Itachi, when I say vacation, I meant going home and visit your family, not staying here in camp and wait for the next assignment." Gai said stopping Itachi before he's completely out the door. Itachi give him a look before nodding and leaving the room completely.

Gai who watch Itachi leave sigh to himself, "You follow the rules too much for your own good Itachi." Gai murmured and it was true, for Itachi had never failed to follow the rules, 

he in fact live by them and according to him following rules is why he have high success rate in missions.

**KAZAMA MANSION…**

"Welcome home Naruto-sama." The woman greeted Naruto as she opened the door for Naruto and Iruka.

"Shizune-neechan, how are you? I've miss you so much." Naruto greeted the woman who took care of him with Iruka when he was still young.

"I'm fine, how about you? And I miss you too." Shizune answered as she hugs the blond boy who hugs her back.

"I'm fine too, though a little tired." Naruto answered as both let go from the hug. "Where's dad?" Naruto added when he didn't see his dad anywhere.

"I'm right here." A voice behind Naruto answered before Shizune could even answer Naruto.

"Dad!" Naruto said turning around to see his dad and giving his father a hug.

"Son!" Arashi simply answered as he hug his son back.

"Brat!" A man behind Naruto's father said.

"Ero-sennin, Tsunade-bachan." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya and Tsunade who are both stranding side by side behind his father.

"Why don't we continue this reunion inside the house." Arashi said and ushered everyone inside.

Time seems to fly quickly as Naruto and Arashi talk (Jiraiya and Tsunade left them alone so both father and son could catch up with each other), the next thing they know is that it was time to head to bed since Arashi had an early meeting tomorrow while Naruto is going to Konoha Private University to meet with the principle of his new school. (A/N: Let's just say that Naruto is in time for the start of school and both father and son talk all day only stopping for lunch and dinner.)

**UCHIHA MANSION... (Yup Itachi is rich also, being the son of a General and a former actress, also some of their riches came from old fortunes)**

"I'm home!" Itachi whispered, as he entered the living room where he saw some light, bringing his duffle bag with him where his things are.

"Aniki?" A voice said in surprise.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said looking at his brother who had drop the soccer ball he was playing a moment ago. "Why are you still awake, its already late." Itachi added after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm just about to turn in." Sasuke answered still eyeing his brother making sure that it 

wasn't really a dream and that his brother is really there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation and General Gai wouldn't let me spend my vacation in the barracks." Itachi answered while wondering how he and his brother are the same yet so different. Both of them almost like the same things except when it comes to their profession, Itachi wanted to be like their father, a soldier while Sasuke wanted to be the best soccer player goalie of all Japan. "Where are mom and dad?" 

"They already went to bed." Sasuke said, "Anyway, I'm going to bed as well. Welcome home Aniki and goodnight." Sasuke added giving his brother an awkward hug before going to his room.

"Goodnight too Otouto." Itachi answered as he followed his brother's action and went to his own room to sleep.

**KONOHA PRIVATE UNIVERSITY SOCCER FIELD… (Next Day)**

"Hey, did you hear then news?" A loud mouth boy asked his team mates as they do their warm up before morning practice.

"Heard what Kiba?" A boy with a bowl cut shape hair and fuzzy eyebrows asked.

"Kazama Uzumaki Naruto is going to be attending this school." Kiba answered the boy.

"Are we talking about THE Naruto, Ace Forward/Striker of the Holland Jr. League?" A boy with bluish black hair and dark eyes asked.

"Yes Sasuke, we're talking about THAT Naruto." Kiba answered looking at Sasuke.

"How did you know about that?" A red head boy asked.

"Konohamaru told me, Gaara." Kiba said and everyone looks at the said boy, Konohamaru.

"And how the hell did you know that?" the boy with the fuzzy eyebrows ask.

"Troublesome, of course he knew Lee, his principal's grandson." The lazy looking boy answered for Konohamaru.

"Hey, had anyone see Kakashi-sensei and Neji?" Asked the boy beside Gaara, who is his elder brother Kankoru.

"He and Kakashi-sensei are called to the office." The lazy looking boy answered again.

"Do you happen to know why, Shikamaru?" The boy beside Shikamaru asked.

"No Chouji, but I think we'll find out now." Shikamaru answered looking at the other end of the field where the entrance to the field is located as three figures could be seen approaching.

"Ah, I see that everyone is already here." Kakashi, the soccer coach said as he looks at his team of two years. (Kakashi just started teaching two years ago.) "I have someone I like you to meet, but then again, you all probably know him already." Kakashi added and 

stepping aside to reveal a tall handsome young blond behind him.

"Shit, it is him." A boy with dark hair said as he and his team mates looks at Naruto. (Forget look, it's more like ogled at Naruto.)

"Language Sai." A boy beside Sai said while still looking at Naruto.

"Sorry Shino." Sai apologize to said boy.

While the others ogled at Naruto, Naruto took this time to study his new team mates. A few minutes later Kakashi cough taking his team's attention as well as Naruto.

"Everyone, since you already know Naruto and his position, why don't you introduce yourself to him. All of you including Neji." Kakashi said to his team while Neji just sigh thinking that he would be introducing himself to Naruto again for the second time.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, Midfielder, Vice Captain of the team, I'm a Junior student." Neji introduce shaking Naruto's hand again.

"Rock Lee, also a midfielder, I'm a junior as well." The boy next to Neji said shaking Naruto's hand as well.

"Nara Shikamaru, midfielder, and also the game planner." Shikamaru said giving a lazy wave to Naruto.

"Aburame Shino, midfielder and don't mind Shikamaru, he might be lazy but his very dependable." Shino said shaking Naruto's hand and Naruto can't help but smile when he heard Shikamaru whispered the word Troublesome.

"Sai, midfielder, and I sometimes help Shikamaru in the game plan." Sai said shaking Naruto's hand as well.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Midfielder, it's an honor to meet you." Kiba said Shaking Naruto's hand.

"Sabaku Gaara, Defender." Gaara introduce himself with a shake.

"Kankoru, Gaara's my little brother, I also play defender." Kankoru said shaking Naruto's hand while Naruto can see Gaara glaring at Kankoru that action made Naruto smile.

"Akamichi Chouji, defender." Chouji introduce as he shake hands with Naruto. "You're joining the team right? Naruto-san?" Chouji added.

"It's just Naruto and yes I'll be joining the team." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke, goalie, it's nice to have you on the team." Sasuke said and like the rest shook Naruto's hand.

"And Naruto, this is Konohamaru, our manager, also the principal's grandson." Kakashi introduce Konohamaru to Naruto because even though Konohamaru knows Naruto is going to attend the University, just seeing Naruto in person had rendered him speechless. 

"Now since we all know each other why don't we start the practice and see how our new teamwork is with Naruto." Kakashi ordered as everyone nodded and started to play.

**AFTER PRACTICE…**

"Tomorrow is the official start of school so our non-regular player would be joining us. As the regular players I want you to choose a captain or if you want we can have Neji as captain then we'll choose the vice captain instead." Kakashi announce looking at his new team that is sitting on the grass in front of him.

"Why not have Naruto as the new captain since he had a lot of experience on it and I'll stick with the vice captaincy. If its okay with Naruto that is." Neji said looking at Naruto for approval.

"Well Naruto?" Kakashi asked when Naruto didn't answer.

"As long as it's okay with everyone then I guess its fine by me." Naruto answered looking at everyone who gave him their approval with a nod or a thumb up.

"Very well then, Naruto is our new captain and Neji retain his position as vice." Kakashi said looking at everyone while Konohamaru writes in his clip board. "You're all dismissed; I'll see you all tomorrow morning for practice." Kakashi added getting an orange book on his left inside jacket pocket before starting reading and leaving his team behind.

The twelve kids' walks to the school parking lot were their cars are located. (A/N: Prestigious school rich kids.) Everyone bid each other goodbyes and started to leave one by one except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Aren't you going home yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walks to the gate beside Sasuke.

"I'm waiting for my brother, his marine, he's visiting us right now and he had my car with him, said he would pick me up." Sasuke answered stopping beside Naruto outside the gate. "How about you Naruto?"

"I'm waiting for my driver while my new car is just being delivered today." Naruto answered before anyone of them can say anything more, Naruto's limo park in front of them. Naruto's driver Tazuna got out of the car to open the door for Naruto. "Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow." Naruto said before getting in the car after Sasuke bade him goodbye.

As Sasuke watch the limo go, his blue sports car park in front of him with his brother behind the wheels. "A spoiled rich brat isn't he." Sasuke heard his brother said as he got beside his brother while his brother looks at the blurring limo as it get far.

"Whatever Aniki, let's just go home." Sasuke answered tired from the practice, what can I say, Naruto is a damn good striker.

**So what do you think of this chapter. Don't forget to review, reviews mean a lot to me, it helps me, motivates me to do better and write chapters fast.**


	3. Nearly Kidnap, Bodyguard Mission

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll try to update at least once a month. I'm still busy in school projects and my school won't be over until April 19 and then I had just one month of relaxation before I start school again. Please try to understand.**

**DISCLAIMER'S NOTE: Don't own Naruto.**

**RECAP:**

**AFTER PRACTICE…**

"Tomorrow is the official start of school so our non-regular player would be joining us. As the regular players I want you to choose a captain or if you want we can have Neji as captain then we'll choose the vice captain instead." Kakashi announce looking at his new team that is sitting on the grass in front of him.

"Why not have Naruto as the new captain since he had a lot of experience on it and I'll stick with the vice captaincy. If its okay with Naruto that is." Neji said looking at Naruto for approval.

"Well Naruto?" Kakashi asked when Naruto didn't answer.

"As long as it's okay with everyone then I guess its fine by me." Naruto answered looking at everyone who gave him their approval with a nod or a thumb up.

"Very well then, Naruto is our new captain and Neji retain his position as vice." Kakashi said looking at everyone while Konohamaru writes in his clip board. "You're all dismissed; I'll see you all tomorrow morning for practice." Kakashi added getting an orange book on his left inside jacket pocket before starting reading and leaving his team behind.

The twelve kids' walks to the school parking lot were their cars are located. (A/N: Prestigious school rich kids.) Everyone bid each other goodbyes and started to leave one by one except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Aren't you going home yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walks to the gate beside Sasuke.

"I'm waiting for my brother, his marine, he's visiting us right now and he had my car with him, said he would pick me up." Sasuke answered stopping beside Naruto outside the gate. "How about you Naruto?"

"I'm waiting for my driver while my new car is just being delivered today." Naruto answered before anyone of them can say anything more, Naruto's limo park in front of them. Naruto's driver Tazuna got out of the car to open the door for Naruto. "Bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow." Naruto said before getting in the car after Sasuke bade him goodbye.

As Sasuke watch the limo go, his blue sports car park in front of him with his brother behind the wheels. "A spoiled rich brat isn't he." Sasuke heard his brother said as he got beside his brother while his brother looks at the blurring limo as it get far.

"Whatever Aniki, let's just go home." Sasuke answered tired from the practice, what can I 

say, Naruto is a damn good striker.

**Chapter Three: Nearly Kidnap, Bodyguard Mission**

**KONOHA UNIVERSITY (NEXT DAY)…**

"Did you hear? Naruto Kazama is going to be attending our school?" A giggling brown haired girl told the other five girls around her.

"Kazama Naruto of the Holland Jr. League?" one of the other girls asked while the brown haired girl confirmed it with a nod.

"Oh my gosh! He is so hot! I saw him last year when the Jr. League was held here and I nearly fainted when the camera had zoomed in on him and he smiled directly at it."

"There goes Ann and her group again." A blonde hair girl standing with her friends near the school gate said as she looks at said group not far from them.

"Temari, relax." A pink haired girl said as she looks at where her blond friend was looking.

"Yeah Temari, Sakura is right." A lavender haired girl said agreeing with Sakura.

"I know Hinata, but look at them." Temari said motioning for the lavender haired girl to look at the said group.

"I agree with Temari." A girl with lighter blonde hair said.

"The only reason you agree with Temari Ino is because both of you are blond." Sakura said base on the fact that whenever they have a disagreement in any given subject, Ino and Temari are always backing each other.

"No I'm not, I agree with Temari because it's true, I mean, first it was Neji when he still was in our High School and a Senior then next it was Sasuke after Neji had graduated then after few month without any success in making Sasuke like them they started hitting on random soccer player we have in high school because of their popularity. And now it's Naruto they're after. Ino said which is all true since Ann and her gang are wanna be popular and they are always after the once who are popular if lucky the rich and famous as well.

"It seems like something is up?" Neji said as he approach the group of girls with his team and girlfriend Tenten.

"Hey baby." Sasuke said approaching his girlfriend Sakura, giving her a small kiss on the lips before greeting the other girls. While Shikamaru greeted his girlfriend Temari, Sai with Ino and Gaara with Hinata.

"So, what's going on over there that got my girlfriend so riled up?" Shikamaru asked as he wraps an arm around Temari's waist.

"She's just mad at Ana and her friends, because after failing to seduce all of you guys, they decided to turn the seduction to Naruto." Ino said while Sai kiss her from the cheek to her neck making her giggle a little.

"Damn it Sai! How many times do I have to tell you, not in public." Neji said for what seems like a thousand times.

"173 times Neji, and I can't help it, Ino looks good enough to eat and I also like to give you headaches." Sai said making everyone around them laugh. Before Neji could say something to Sai, a black limo had park in front of the school.

"Could that be Naruto-kun?" one of the students asked as he saw a man got out of the driver's seat.

"Can that be Kazama Naruto?" Another student asked as other student whispered with each other while watching the man open the back passenger's door.

After the passenger door open, a young handsome blue-eyed, blonde-haired teen got out of the car, making the crowd who saw and know him started to crowd toward Naruto, but was stop when men in black suites form a circle around Naruto.

"Kazama-sama, your father instructed us to bring you to the soccer field while the principal talks to the students." One of the men said as he and the others guide him to the field, Naruto in turn shot them a grateful look as he followed them to the field.

At the soccer field, Naruto started to play with his soccer ball doing few tricks with his feet while he waited for the principal's speech to finish; it was a good thing that he already heard the principal's speech on the first day they had met. Not long after he spotted his teammates walking towards him followed by his new coach.

"Hi guys, sorry about this morning, not being able to say good morning to you all." Naruto said when they had stop in front of him.

"Nah, it's nothing. You are a semi-pro soccer player so it's understandable." Chouji said looking at Naruto with understanding.

"What did Principal Sarutobi said beside the normal school opening speech?" Naruto asked as he saw their coach talk with the men in suites.

"Well he just told the whole student body to control themselves around you and try not to jump you especially the girls." Kiba said with a big grin and Naruto couldn't help but grin as well.

"Okay guys let's start the morning practice." Kakashi said getting everyone's attention while Naruto saw the men in suite leave the field.

**LUNCH BREAK…**

Naruto and Sai who is his classmate in the period before class brought their tray outside the canteen where their other team member and their girlfriends are waiting for the two of them.

"Over here Sai, Naruto!" Kiba called while waving a hand in the air to get said pair attention, who approach Kiba and the others. Naruto sitting himself beside Neji while Sai Squeeze in beside Ino. Sai giving Ino a quick kiss on her lips before starting to eat.

"How was class Naruto?" Neji asked politely, of course as vice captain of the team, he needs to make sure that their captain is welcome and if possible not harm by the school 'girl' population.

"Well it was good, met my teachers and classmate, saw few girls drooling at me like I'm a piece of walking meat while at the same time trying all their might not to jump me." Naruto said as a memory of one particular girl who kept grabbing on her table whiles the teacher was teaching, the girl sat next to him while Sai sat on his other side. The girl was also sweating and biting her lips and Naruto is pretty sure that if it was only allowed to jump him then the girl would have already jump him.

"You're a walking piece of meat man." Kiba said then hitting Chouji on the head before saying, "Not that kind of meat Chouji." Chouji who was thinking about grilled meat while looking at Naruto snaps out of his thoughts and started eating again.

"I' am?" the blond asked.

"Duh, of course you are, you're smart, handsome and a good athlete, everyone would do anything just to be like you and all the girls would want to jump you." Kankoru said looking at the blond who started to eat his lunch.

"Same goes with you guys." Naruto said looking at his fellow teammates.

"Well yes, but most of us have girlfriends so they're not going to be after us as for the ones without any, put them side by side with you, of course the girls would chose you." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly that had left no room for argument.

"Anyway we better eat fast; lunch break would be over soon." Shino said after looking at his watch. Everyone finished their lunch just in time and made their way to their respected classroom.

**KONOHA UNIVERSITY (ONE MONTH LATER…)**

For Naruto, the pass month was fun, it was just like being in Holland Hall only it was much fun here because this is the country he was born in and most of all his closer to his dad and he can visit his mother's grave every time he wants, and he visits her grave once every week while he is still not busy.

Naruto who was sitting on the back corner of the room near the window, He was busy looking at the clouds outside the window as they form shapes. If you are wondering how he ended up on the back corner of the classroom. Well, it was because of the said particular girl, said girl had lost control of herself and had jump Naruto while in the middle of the class, so as a result, Naruto was moved to prevent anymore incident which has something to do with Naruto being jump at.

Naruto, who was still looking out at the window wasn't really paying attention in class, he is good in English so it's okay if he didn't pay attention and beside the teacher didn't really mind if he listens or not because the blond has ace every single test the teacher had given.

As Naruto continue to look outside the window, the sound of the speaker on the wall of the classroom being turned on had gotten the whole class attention. Everyone look up at the speaker waiting for the announcement.

"Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, you are ask to go to the principal's office immediately." A woman's voice announces.

Everyone on Naruto's class even the teacher look at him while said blond stood from his sit and started walking towards the door, going to the principal's office while thinking what he might have done wrong. As for his other team mates who had heard the announcement, they had thought the same thing just like Naruto, all wondering what the blond had done to be called to the principal's office.

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE…**

"Ah! Naruto-kun, there you are." Principal Sarutobi said as the blond entered his office.

"Good morning, Principal Sarutobi." Naruto greeted while following Sarutobi as he led the blond to a chair in front of two people.

"Naruto-san, I'm Ryu Sako, and you might already know Kyosuke Musashi the coach of the Japan Jr. League team." Ryu said introducing himself then Kyosuke.

"Its nice meeting you Ryu-san and Kyosuke-san, although we have met for a few times during the competition, we really didn't have a chance to talk though." Naruto said directing his words to Kyosuke while at the same time he shook both of the men's hand, first Ryu then Kyosuke.

"Have a sit Naruto." Sarutobi said as Naruto did what the principal said. "Now, shall we proceed?" Sarutobi asked looking at both men.

"Of course." Ryu said looking at Sarutobi then at Naruto before saying, "We are here to ask you to join the Jr. League Team. Your settlement would be just like in Holland but we are willing to add other things in the settlement if you want anything to be added."

"No, the settlement is okay and I would love to be a part of the Japan team." Naruto said calmly as he already had seen it coming ever since he decided to live here in Japan.

"Good, then we would expect to see you tomorrow on the Jr. League soccer field." Ryu said then added, "It's is an honor to have you in our team." Naruto nodded and shook hand with Ryu and Kyosuke before leaving the office.

**NEXT DAY AFTERNOON… (JR. LEAGUE SOCCER FIELD)**

"Nice practice Naruto-kun. We'll see you tomorrow." The captain of the Jr. League team said before leaving Naruto alone on the locker room after the later said goodbye.

Naruto was so tired, today he decided to drive his own car and he is starting to regret that decision, having practice this morning then twice in the afternoon made him more tired and all he wanted to do now is sleep but damn he got to drive home first before he is allowed to sleep.

As he approaches his car someone grab his shoulder and automatically due to instinct, he grab said hand, elbowed the person behind him and flip the body towards his front. He was going to put the man's hand on the man's back when Naruto was knock out called by another man behind him that Naruto didn't notice before.

"Are you okay?" the man with the gun that was used to knock Naruto down asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." The man who was lying on the ground because of Naruto said as he stood. "Why didn't he told us that the kid knows self defense." The man added looking at Naruto while moving his sore arm.

"Stupid, he didn't have to tell us, it should be obvious he knows self defense, is the only son of a former Mafia leader." The other man with the gun said as he kept his gun. "Now, help me carry him to the van." He added bending to pick Naruto as the other did the same both didn't notice two figures coming towards them.

Naruto woke up and found himself in his room. How he got there he didn't know, all he remember is being hit by something on the back of his neck and blacking out. As for the two person (Naruto concluded) he didn't know what happen to both. Before Naruto could think of anything, the door of his room opened and his father and Jiraiya entered.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck were it still hurt from the blow he had received.

"Good, I have to talk to you as well." Arashi said as he sat on his son's bed.

**AN HOUR BEFORE (UCHIHA RESIDENCE)…**

Itachi had just finish packing the last of his things, he's on his way back to the barracks after a long month of vacation, all that is left to do is say good bye to his family and had dinner with them when he got a call from General Gai asking him to return to camp at once.

'So much for spending the few hours remaining with his family.' Itachi thought as he explained to his family before leaving for the barracks.

**So what do you think about this chapter? Please don't forget to review!! And as an answer to someone who asked me if this would be a one update a month, I ****would have to say that no, because it's actually depend on how free I am. Anyway as for the next chapter, here's a little preview:**

"**I got one favor and one rule for you Itachi." **

"**What is it Arashi-Sama?"**

"**My favor is take good care of my son; don't let anything happen to him. And the only rule I had for you regarding my son is never fall in love with him."**


	4. Never Fall In Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally school is out! Here's the chapter you guys are waiting for!!**

**RECAP:**

**AN HOUR BEFORE (UCHIHA RESIDENCE)…**

Itachi had just finish packing the last of his things, he's on his way back to the barracks after a long month of vacation, all that is left to do is say good bye to his family and had dinner with them when he got a call from General Gai asking him to return to camp at once.

'So much for spending the few hours remaining with his family.' Itachi thought as he explained to his family before leaving for the barracks.

**Chapter Four: Never Fall In Love**

**KAZAMA MANSION… (Naruto's Room)**

"What happen?" Naruto asked once his dad had sat on his bed near him while Jiraiya sat himself on the couch.

"Someone tried to kidnap you, it's a good thing that the security guard in the stadium saw it and did their best to help you." Arashi said and without warning he hugs his son in relief. Finding out that his only son was nearly kidnap had nearly drove him to the edge. That's why he is really thankful to all the deity for making Naruto safe.

"Its okay dad, I'm fine except for the pain on the back of my neck." Naruto said hugging his father back for reassurance. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked after he and his father broke the hug.

"I just want to inform you that I've gotten you a bodyguard, after what happened today, I can't risk it, you're important to me and you're mother wouldn't want anything bad happen to you. Beside I promise in your mother's grave that I would protect you for as long as I live." Arashi said looking at his son with sincerity.

"I understand dad." Naruto answered, he understand where his father is coming from, also a part of himself admits that he was scared for his life as well and that's why he is agreeing with his father on a bodyguard thing as long as it's only one. "When would this bodyguard be coming? And we're talking about just one bodyguard right?" Naruto asked looking at his father.

"His on his way now and yes we are talking about just one bodyguard but don't worry he is an expert marine, efficient in hand to hand combat and weaponry." Arashi said ensuring his son that his bodyguard is very capable.

"Where did you find him?" Naruto asked with interest.

"I have a friend in the marines and he chose this person to be your bodyguard." Jiraiya answered for Arashi.

"I see, thanks ero-sennin." Naruto said with a big grin, he knows very well that calling Jiraiya ero-sennin would make the old man mad at the same time it was assuring Jiraiya that he was okay since the old man had been giving him worried looks.

"Don't call me that Gaki!" Jiraiya said in a loud angry voice but then smiled at Naruto understanding the hidden message of the blonde.

"Demo, ero-sennin." Naruto whine with his innocent look while sending another hidden message to Jiraiya.

"Fine, you can call me that." Jiraiya said that made Naruto grin, "At least we know his okay." Jiraiya added looking at Naruto who mouthed the words thank you while Arashi wasn't looking then to Arashi who is finally reassured started to laugh.

**JAPAN MARINE HEADQUARTERS…**

"So, how was your long month vacation?" Gai asked looking at Itachi who had reported for duty.

"It was very relaxing and quiet sir, unlike here in the camp." Itachi answered honestly with no hesitation.

"Ha ha ha…" Gai laugh then looks at Itachi in his I-have-an-important-mission-for-you look, snapping Itachi in his marine mode. "You heard of the legendary marine Jiraiya right?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Itachi answered as always.

"I got a call from him, he is the head of security of the Kazama Family and he asked me to send someone reliable to protect the only heir of the Kazama Clan." Gai said looking at Itachi who was listening attentively.

"When shall we be leaving?"

"After I finish briefing you on the mission and the kidnap attempt on Kazama Jr. By the way you're the only one who had been assigned to the case." Gai said and proceeded to brief Itachi.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"Itachi, I know how you feel for spoiled brat and bodyguard duty but keep in mind a lot is at stake if something happened to the Kazama kid." Gai said reminding Itachi.

Itachi nodded and took his leave, going back to his quarters to get his unpack bag and leave for the Kazama mansion immediately.

'Why do I have to take care of a spoiled kid who happens to be a star soccer player too.' Itachi thought as he got in on the military jeep that would take him to the Kazama Mansion.

**INSIDE GAI'S OFFICE…**

'Trust me Itachi, sending you is not only good for Naruto but also for you.' Gai thought as he watches Itachi got on the jeep and leaving camp for God knows how long.

'The power of youth!' Gai thought as small tears started to fall from his eyes.

**KAZAMA MANSION…**

Naruto is sitting on his study table in the corner of his room with his introduction to political science book lay open on top of the table; he is doing his advance reading as he waited for the bodyguard his dad had hired. Naruto sigh as he flips another page in his book when he heard the gate opened followed by a sound of approaching car.

'That must be him.' Naruto thought, 'why is this all happening?' Naruto added in his thought before going back to reading.

**ARASHI'S HOUSE OFFICE…**

"I must say, your credentials are impressive but aren't you too young?" Arashi said as he handed Itachi's file together with the recommendation letter and personal letter Gai wrote for Arashi and Jiraiya explaining Gai's reason for choosing Itachi.

"I might be young but I'm very reliable Sir." Itachi answered in his professional way.

'I'm not worried about your reliability but your self-restraint especially when it comes to my son.' Arashi thought, "Very well, we should see then. Jiraiya would explain everything to you." Arashi said looking at Itachi with a smile.

"Thank you sir!" Itachi answered as he bow to Arashi.

As Itachi followed Jiraiya who was about to leave the room, Itachi was stop by Arashi's voice.

"Before I forgot, I got one favor and one rule for you Itachi." Arashi said rising from his chair.

"What is it Arashi-sama?" Itachi asked curiously as he looks at Arashi in the eyes.

"My favor is, take good care of my son, and don't let anything happen to him." Arashi said looking at Itachi's eyes as well, "And the only rule I had for you regarding my son is never fall in love with him."

Itachi after hearing the rule was shock; you won't see it in his face only in his eyes. "I understand." Itachi answered seeing that Arashi is waiting for one.

"Thanks." Arashi simply answered and sat back in his chair.

Itachi seeing this as a dismissal followed Jiraiya out of the room completely and followed Jiraiya as he made his way around the house.

"The maid already brought your things in your room, before I explain to you some of the rules around the house and out, I'll introduce you to your charge." Jiraiya said as he stop in front of a door and knock.

"It's open!" someone called from the inside of the room.

Jiraiya opened the door and went in motioning Itachi to do the same. As Itachi entered he saw the biggest room ever. The Uchiha's are rich, he himself has a big room in the Uchiha Estate but not as big as his charge's room. The room is twice the size as his. A big bed on the middle of the bed. A couch and a loveseat on one side of the room, two bedside table, a coffee table, two big walk through closet, one for the clothes while the other is for shoes and some accessories near the door, and a study table with an apple laptop on top, where at the same time is a certain blonde was sitting holding a book and looking at them, scratch that, a very cute blonde.

'Now, I know why I had that rule.' Itachi thought thinking about said rule Arashi had given him. 'Okay Itachi, keep in mind that this blonde kid is just a spoiled brat who thinks about nothing but himself and you know how we hate spoiled brats.' Itachi added in his thought and gotten his self control back which he wasn't aware he had lost. _(A/N: In here Itachi is aware of his sexuality and in here he knows that he is bisexual.)_

"Itachi, I want you to meet your charge Kazama Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said as the blonde looks at Itachi and wave at him. "Naruto, this is Uchiha Itachi, your bodyguard." Jiraiya said while Itachi said 'Uzumaki-sama'

"Wait ero-sennin, did you say Uchiha?" Naruto asked with interest.

"Yes, why?" Jiraiya asked looking at Naruto.

"Do you happen to be related with Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked Itachi instead of answering Jiraiya's question.

"Yes, his my brother." Itachi simply answered and something in his head. The Uzumaki Naruto Sasuke had been talking about for the past month he was home, that Uzumaki Naruto, captain of his brother's soccer team and Japan Jr. League semi pro-soccer player is in fact none other than Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, his charge.

"That's weird, Sasuke said that his brother is a marine and that he has only one brother so if you're his brother and you're a marine then what are you doing here as my bodyguard?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"A friend of mine in the marine assigned him to us. Now, I have to show Itachi around the estate and explain some stuff to him. You guys can talk later." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto who nodded.

"I'll be on the field by then." Naruto said standing up and approaching the two closet door Itachi had seen and when Naruto opened both, Itachi found that he was right one of the closet is full of clothes while the other is shoes and accessories.

'Spoiled brat alright.' Itachi said before following Jiraiya to God knows where.

**Well there you go guys. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think beside we won't know, maybe if there are many reviews then I might update earlier than once a month!! Love you guys and Take care!! Hope you like this chapter!!**


	5. Plan On Hold

**Author's Note: Sorry for the great delay, I've been busy with my Prelim exams and some reports that I need to do for school but since it is all over now and I've had time, I'm finally able to update so thank you guys for waiting and here is the chapter!**

**RECAP:**

"Do you happen to be related with Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked Itachi instead of answering Jiraiya's question.

"Yes, his my brother." Itachi simply answered and something in his head. The Uzumaki Naruto Sasuke had been talking about for the past month he was home, that Uzumaki Naruto, captain of his brother's soccer team and Japan Jr. League semi pro-soccer player is in fact none other than Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, his charge.

"That's weird, Sasuke said that his brother is a marine and that he has only one brother so if you're his brother and you're a marine then what are you doing here as my bodyguard?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"A friend of mine in the marine assigned him to us. Now, I have to show Itachi around the estate and explain some stuff to him. You guys can talk later." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto who nodded.

"I'll be on the field by then." Naruto said standing up and approaching the two closet door Itachi had seen and when Naruto opened both, Itachi found that he was right one of the closet is full of clothes while the other is shoes and accessories.

'Spoiled brat alright.' Itachi said before following Jiraiya to God knows where.

**Chapter Five: Plan On Hold**

"This would be your quarter." Jiraiya said opening the said room's door and motioned for Itachi to enter followed by Jiraiya. "All bodyguard and security personnel stay at this whole floor. Kitchen staff and maids stays downstairs. Upstairs are where guest and our employer stays." Jiraiya added as he watch Itachi look around his new room.

'This room is even bigger than mine at the Uchiha Estate.' Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi's room has a big bed, not as big as Naruto's bed but big enough for three grown people to sleep in. he had two bedside table in each side of his bed, on one of the bedside table, Itachi saw an ear piece, a small voice piece that he can connect in the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt, he also saw a gun with extra ammo clip and last but not the least he saw two credit cards on top of the said table. He also had a work table with a laptop and internet connection, a big closet that had 7 set of black suits in his room, and adjoining bathroom complete with a tub, sink, and a shower.

"How do you find it?" Jiraiya asked as Itachi finally looks back at him.

"More than I had expected." Itachi simply answered.

"Those two credit cards, the gold one is for you to use like if for example your waiting for Naruto and he would be back after lunch, you can use that to buy your lunch or other emergency situation, you can only use 1,500 yen a day, as for the other card, its for you, your salary would be send on that account." Jiraiya said, "Before I leave you to unpack, I have few things to tell you." Jiraiya added as Itachi nodded for Jiraiya to continue.

"First, the double door on the far left of this floor is where the security room is. Second, if the alarm went off go and secure Naruto. Third, Naruto's class starts at 8 but he goes to school before 6:30 so be ready before that time and wait for him in the lobby. Fourth, you can have meals anytime you want when in the mansion, just make sure that Naruto knows. Fifth, never leave Naruto unattended, except if his in the mansion. Last, inside the drawer of your left bedside table there's a list of name and picture of people you would meet in the university, they work undercover, they already know your coming so just pretend you have no idea that they are working undercover and they'll do the same." Jiraiya said as Itachi absorb everything in his brain. "So, any question?" Jiraiya asked looking at Itachi.

"So far, I have none." Itachi answered looking back at Jiraiya.

"Very well , I'll leave you to unpack, when you're done, go to the soccer field according to the security video, Naruto is already there." Jiraiya said opening the door to leave, "Don't forget to wear your ear piece as for the suit, you should ask Naruto about that." Jiraiya added and left Itachi's room.

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

Itachi finish unpacking and went to the soccer field where Naruto is still practicing. Upon arriving on the field Itachi stop on his track as he watch Naruto, who had his top off while juggling his soccer ball using his feet.

Itachi watch as the sun shine down onto Naruto's sun-kissed skin while Naruto's perspiration travel down his body. Itachi didn't know how long he was standing there not moving at all and just staring at Naruto from top to bottom. He was brought out of his staring when he heard his name being called.

"Itachi-san, are you okay? You've been standing there for almost 10 minutes now." Naruto said looking at Itachi then to his watch, then back up at Itachi.

'Damn it Itachi, control yourself, remember the motto, follow the rules and you will complete your mission with no mistake.' Itachi thought and he recited that motto twice in his head before answering, "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just taking a feel of my surroundings." Itachi lied but Naruto didn't have to know about that.

"I see, anyway does Sasuke know that you're working as my bodyguard?" Naruto asked as he walk to the bench where his stuff is located while Itachi followed him.

"Yeah, I called my family on the way here." Itachi simply answered as he stood beside the bench were Naruto was currently sitting wiping his sweat with a towel.

"I see, anyway as for the suit, just wear it when I'm going to school or in the Jr. League but beside that, you can wear your civilian clothes." Naruto said standing up from the bench with all his things ready to head back to the mansion. "Let's go back; I'm in need of a late dinner and a shower." Naruto added and both made their way back.

**MANSION LOBBY…**

"Naruto-sama your dinner is ready." The maid who opened the door said.

"Dad?"

"His in his study having dinner." The maid answered as she close the door behind Itachi.

"I see, just bring my dinner up to my room." Naruto said looking at the maid then at Itachi and added, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then Naruto went upstairs to his room.

"Itachi-san, your dinner is also ready, do you want to have it in your room or in the staff dining room which is only down that hall near the kitchen." The maid asked Itachi as she pointed the direction of said dining room.

"Nah, I'll have dinner in the dining room." Itachi said and both made their way there.

**KAZAMA MANSION (THE NEXT DAY 6:00 AM)…**

"I'm ready, let's go." Naruto in his soccer attire said while drinking an orange juice as he walks towards the door that Itachi held open to him, at the same time, one of the maid follow him carrying his duffle bag with his school things and school uniform and extra practice shirt in it and she's also carrying a soccer ball. "Thanks, Mia-chan." Naruto said handing Mia the glass and taking his things from her.

"Your dad asked me to give this to you this morning." Itachi said handing Naruto a necklace with a light color blue pendant (The necklace Tsunade gave Naruto).

"A necklace," Naruto said looking at said item then to Itachi "What for?"

"It's not just any necklace, the gem is imbedded with a very small tracking device but no one would think that because who would imbed something in a gem that cost five million yen." Itachi explained as he watches Naruto looks at the said necklace before putting it around his neck.

"Thanks. By the way did you bring something to do while you wait?" Naruto asked taking a book out from his bag.

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't, you're going to just sit in my class doing nothing. You're bound to get bored." Naruto said looking at Itachi then handing him the book he was holding. "It's a book about profilers profiling criminals, it's a good book to read, and maybe you'll find it interesting."

"Thanks." Itachi simply answered as he take the book from Naruto and flip the book to the first page.

"No problem."

Itachi followed Naruto all day from his morning practice to his meeting with the J. League coach. Naruto's day went normal except for two things. One, he has a bodyguard all the time and second, is the unexpected reporters who showed up on the J. League building asking for an interview about his acceptance to join the J. League.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

"You know perfectly well what to do to the both of them." A man with long black hair said.

"You don't have to worry about the both of them boss, they are being taken care of as we speak." A man with silver hair and glasses said as he knelt in front of his boss.

"Good, I have another work for you. I heard Arashi had hired a bodyguard for his son, I want you to get any information you can about the bodyguard." The one called the boss said as a man who was standing on the side watching the exchange went near the kneeling man and hand the kneeling man a picture with a name written on the back.

"How about the first one?"

"We'll stop that temporarily. I want to gather all the necessary information first, so for now let them enjoy for as long as they can because they don't know what will hit them." The boss said and laughs evilly.

The kneeling man smiled before excusing himself to do what he is best at. He left to gather information on a man named Uchiha Itachi.

**MAXIMUM PRISON…**

"What's going on?" the jail director asked as a young jail cop entered his office. The Jail sirens had gone off a few minutes ago.

"Someone tried to escape, some of us are looking for the escape route while some are doing the head count." The young jail cop reported.

"Good, let me know if something else came up and also make sure the two newbie who tried to kidnap Kazama Arashi's son is still here, we don't want Kazama Arashi against us." The jail director said as the young jail cop saluted him and left to follow his orders.

Somewhere on the right side of the mountain overlooking the prison, someone is laying on the ground with a rifle. She was looking down below her which where the prisoners are being gathered for the head count. She watches, waiting for her targets and finally when she found them, she squeezes the trigger and two loud gun shots pierce the silent night.

The laying woman watch as her targets fell to the ground while jail cops and jailers panic and look around them, trying to find the shooter. The laying woman smiled and got her phone out and text his employer, the text read, 'Target Down.'

The laying woman stood up from the ground, she cleaned her surrounding to make sure she didn't leave any evidence of herself behind, after cleaning, she got her equipment and started hiking 10 miles down on the mountain where her camouflage motorbike is located.

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

A long black haired man sat on his chair and read the text message he had just receive from his loyal employee. His silver haired, wearing glasses employee had just text him about the success of his hired hitman or in this case hitwoman.

"Good, soon, Naruto, you would be mine and it would be bye bye Arashi." The man said to himself and laugh evilly. 'Yes, everything is going according to his plan.'

**There you have it, do tell me what you guys think! Oh, as for the next chapter, it would take longer because I'll be pretty busy because I'm running for student council and it's a lot of work.**


	6. Itachi's Side Of The Story

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, been busy for the past few weeks, thankfully the midterm exams are over s**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, been busy for the past few weeks, thankfully the Final exams are over so here I' am again. Anyway on with the story. Also starting here I'll be using Namikaze Minato the correct name of Naruto's father.**

**RECAP:**

**Chapter Six: Itachi's Side Of The Story**

**END OF THE FIRST MONTH…**

It had been a month since Itachi started being Naruto's bodyguard and he can say that he did a decent job. However, said decent job comes with a price, the great Uchiha Itachi is currently facing a dilemma, a dilemma that could put his career in jeopardy and life at stake.

Wondering what Itachi's dilemma is? Simple, he is attracted to the spoiled brat he was guarding and he knows for a fact that the blond felt the same way about him.

How does all this happen since Itachi doesn't like spoiled brat like Naruto, well things happen and as Itachi lay on his bed in the Namikaze Mansion he can't help but have flashbacks of events and moments that led him to his current dilemma and future possible action.

**FLASHBACK ONE: FRIDAY, FIRST WEEK**

It's the last day of the school week since Itachi became Naruto's bodyguard. It was really a typical normal day just like yesterday or the day before, no one trying to kidnap Naruto or even harm him, well except some girls who would jump him all at the same time making Itachi lift said girls off the blond and sometimes some guys who would do the same thing like the girls, for Itachi, the only thing he can think of is 'Damn! Naruto for being Bi and Damn! Everyone for knowing.'

Itachi is currently sitting on the shaded bench near the field. He is reading a new book that Naruto lend him. Who would have thought he and the blond have the same taste in books. As he read, his other senses are trained on Naruto's movements. Sometimes his eye would leave the book and watch as Naruto interacts with everyone especially with his brother and he could see that his brother and his employee had become the best of friends.

At the end of the first week, as Itachi lay on his bed he had came to the conclusion that said brat is a good soccer player, smart, stubborn, cheerful, popular, spoiled because almost all his friends are people who's name means old money and power, lastly said brat is bi-sexual.

'All in all, this job is a piece of cake.' Itachi thought before falling asleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK ONE  
**

**FLASHBACK TWO: WEDNESDAY, SECOND WEEK**

Itachi found himself standing on the side of the backyard of an orphanage as he watch supposedly spoiled brat play with the orphans both boys and girls while at the same time showing them some cool ball tricks.

This wasn't suppose to be like this, for the pass two days he could feel that he is attracted to the damn blond, well maybe attracted is such a strong word but what's important is there was a pull or a thud and Itachi didn't like it at all. So, what a man like him to do to forget said feeling, he chanted the two words that he know would make him forget about that feeling and for the pass two days, he is happy to say that it had work but today, Itachi wasn't sure anymore.

'Damn blond for showing that his not a spoiled brat.' Itachi thought to himself. 'Damn orphanage director for adding with the blonde's not a spoiled brat campaign.' Itachi added as he remember what he had found out about the orphanage and the blond via he orphanage director Yuuhi Kurenai.

Kurenai had told him (Itachi) that the blonde's mother was the founder of the orphanage, after she died Minato had hand the managing to Tsunade but after Naruto turned twelve, he would fly to Japan from Holland during summer breaks and Christmas breaks to manage the orphanage himself, he (Naruto) never stop even when he started playing in the Jr. League, with his busy schedule, he would always find a time for the orphanage and what's more, the money the orphanage is using came from said blonde's pocket which he earned for playing in the Jr. League. Today, Itachi is seeing the blond in action, in a place where the blond can simply be himself and shine even brighter than before. Showing Itachi how the blond care for others, laugh, enjoy, trust and love people who aren't even related to him and Itachi can feel that a part of him which Itachi insist is just a very small part of him yearns for that emotion from the blond. All in all, it's a bad omen for Itachi.

'I shouldn't have said anything so soon.' Itachi thought as he look up at the sky and wonder what else the blond do that would make Itachi regret labeling the blond as a spoiled brat.

**END OF FLASHBACK TWO  
**

**FLASHBACK THREE: SATURDAY, SECOND WEEK**

Itachi is currently sitting in one of the tables of a five star restaurant near the table where his employer's son located together with his date. Yup, you read it right, the blond is currently on a date but don't get it wrong, there's no lovey-dovey going on between the blond and his date, it's just that the blond had agreed to auction himself for a greater cost. What's the greater cost? It's for a cancer patients group.

According to the blond as he told it to Itachi who was taken a back from the blonde's decision, the money that would purchase him would all go to the said group which surprisingly is founded by the blond himself just over two years ago. And the blond founder definitely didn't come cheap for he was purchase by the father of a definitely spoiled girl in the amount of 20 million yen, for just a simple dinner date with his daughter. Which is why they are currently in the restaurant having the said dinner date.

As Itachi watch the blond and his date, something boiled inside him and he found himself cursing and wishing for the night to be over. Itachi also found himself saying over and over in his head 'Why today couldn't be like last Wednesday when they were in the orphanage or even yesterday when the blond had suddenly decided to donate blood and even bringing his teammates and himself with him (Naruto) to do the same thing.' Itachi donated his blood, he tried telling himself that he donated it for the greater good and because of his duty however there's a. inkling feeling that he actually did i9t for the blond who had asked him very cutely.

All in all, Itachi felt like his in deep shit and if he didn't stop noticing said blond, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from breaking Minato's rule, and breaking the rule is a big NO in Itachi's book. So what a guy like Itachi to do? He refuse to use Naruto's name any way possible even in thinking, he called Naruto 'THE BLOND' he only use the blonde's id necessary, like when getting the blonde's attention or talking to said blond. Hopefully with this kind of strategy he would be able to fight of this feeling that is getting very hard to ignore as days pass.

**END OF FLASHBACK THREE  
**

**FLASHBACK FOUR: THURSDAY, THIRD WEEK**

Itachi is in deeper shit than he was for the past few weeks. Why? Simple, Itachi found out that the blond had the same amount of feelings towards him. How did he find out?

One, said blond would look in his way whenever he thinks that Itachi isn't looking even though the blond tried to be discreet, he couldn't escape his (Itachi) guard.

Two, said blond always takes him to same coffee shop after every practice he had for the Jr. league and said blond would order different food every visit and share it with him who tried t say no but always end up sharing it with the blond, the hell, I (Itachi) dare you to say no when he give you that pouting cute look.

Third, said blond would wipe his (Itachi) sweat off his face with the blonde's handkerchief every time when the blond saw sweat in his face, what's worse is that the blond would even do it in front of his teammates and especially his (Itachi) brother Sasuke, who was had been shock for a while by the blonde's action but had gotten use to it after seeing the blond doing it everyday.

Fourth is that smile, it was no ordinary smile. There was something in that smile that was different from the blonde's other smile and this smile is only bestowed to him by the blond.

Last but not the least, it has something to do about the blond blushing. The blond would blush everytime he saw me (Itachi) and sometimes he would when we're near each other or if parts of our body would touch accidentally.

**END OF FLASHBACK FOUR  
**

**FLASHBACK FIVE: LAST DAY OF THE MONTH (PRESENT DAY)**

Itachi is well aware of the action between him and the blonde but what he wasn't aware was the kiss the blonde had bestow upon him followed by a declaration of feelings and a question at him.

Itachi never expected for the blonde to tell him that he think his falling in love with him. Heck, he was temporarily blew away from his mind after he heard those words, it had took him a couple of minutes to reply, but when he was about to, nothing came out of his mouth and Itachi tried to say something again and again but still nothing, so in the end he heard the blonde ask him 'Do you like me back?' this time before he could open his mouth to answer the blonde stop him and said he (Itachi) should think about it and give the blonde the answer tomorrow, said blonde had kiss him again before going inside the mansion up to his room.

**END OF FLASHBACK FIVE**

That was the things that had happened that had led Itachi to his current situation. He knows what's the right thing to do but his heart is against it. If he agree and follow his heart, his sense of duty as a marine and rule lover part wouldn't like it. Itachi sigh and did the thing he did best…

**_'__Weigh His Option'_**


	7. Important!

I'm sorry guys but this is not a chapter! I just wanted to know, who is still interested on reading this story. If you are please review in this chapter! I just want to find out if there are still reading this so if there are I'll continue it and if not and probably take it down! Thanks and sorry for the inconvenient!


	8. Naruto’s Side Of The Stor

**Author's Note: I didn't expect the reaction I got from you guys. And because of that I'm continuing this story no matter what. We're are all going to see it through till the end. Anyway I would like to thank the following people who had reviewed: ****lustbader064, Blue-eyed Fox, Icecoolgirl, Sakura011, minorly-crazy, Jeana, K, itachisgurl93, nifleheim, LuckyGirl17, DarkRavie, Vanpire, Tiger159, living lauging dead, Konata Ikeharu, Shi-Toyu, BonneNuit, soulmated, sparky-kun, Artemis Trueshot, ilovegaara, IncubusSububus, Zebrakatten, kylynn11, setokaiba22692, cutsycat, Brandon, Seigaku Regulars. Thak you guys for all the support and this story is dedicated to you all!**

**RECAP:**

**FLASHBACK FIVE: LAST DAY OF THE MONTH (PRESENT DAY)**

Itachi is well aware of the action between him and the blonde but what he wasn't aware was the kiss the blonde had bestow upon him followed by a declaration of feelings and a question at him.

Itachi never expected for the blonde to tell him that he think his falling in love with him. Heck, he was temporarily blew away from his mind after he heard those words, it had took him a couple of minutes to reply, but when he was about to, nothing came out of his mouth and Itachi tried to say something again and again but still nothing, so in the end he heard the blonde ask him 'Do you like me back?' this time before he could open his mouth to answer the blonde stop him and said he (Itachi) should think about it and give the blonde the answer tomorrow, said blonde had kiss him again before going inside the mansion up to his room.

**END OF FLASHBACK FIVE  
**

That was the things that had happened that had led Itachi to his current situation. He knows what's the right thing to do but his heart is against it. If he agree and follow his heart, his sense of duty as a marine and rule lover part wouldn't like it. Itachi sigh and did the thing he did best…

**_'__Weigh His Option'_**

**Chapter Seven: Naruto's Side Of The Story**

Naruto lay on his bed thinking about how everything had led to the point where he had fallen in love with his bodyguard. He had known ever since he was 10 years old that he was bi-sexual, one minute he had a crush on a girl then a boy the next. So, he could say that he was prepared for the idea of loving a boy, what he wasn't prepared for his the fact that he fell in love with his bodyguard, of all the men in the world it got to be Itachi. Why Itachi? It all started with…

**FLASHBACK ONE: FRIDAY, FIRST WEEK**

It's the last day of the week since Naruto had Itachi for a bodyguard. Today was like those few days before, no one trying to kidnap him or even harm him, well maybe except from some girls and boys who would jump him all at the same time rendering him immobile, luckily Itachi was there to pull them away from him. Damn! For having everyone know his bi.

Naruto is currently talking with Sasuke while at the same time part of him would watch Itachi at the corner of his eyes when he thinks Itachi wasn't looking. As he talks with Sasuke and the rest of his team who had joined them, Naruto realize that he can't take his eyes off Itachi for a long time.

'Fuck, I don't think I like where this is heading.' Naruto thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK ONE**

**FLASHBACK TWO: WEDNESDAY, SECOND WEEK**

Naruto stood on the middle of the orphanage backyard, playing with the orphanage kids while showing them some cool ball trick.

Naruto loves being in the orphanage, it just didn't bring him closer to his mother's memory but it is also the only one place beside the cemetery where he can just be himself, and not the almighty Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kazama Arashi or the Jr. League Ace player but just him, Naruto.

This time however, the orphanage isn't just a place where he can be himself but now, it also serves as Naruto's sanctuary where his mind can be away from thinking about Itachi, even just for a few hours. For the past few days, he come to realize that he felt some attraction towards his bodyguard and he hadn't had a faintest idea on what to do about said attraction. So, Naruto did the only thing that came to mind, he had put said feelings aside and distracted himself with work and stuff and even visit said orphanage.

'What to do?' Naruto thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK TWO**

**FLASHBACK THREE: SATURDAY, SECOND WEEK**

Naruto is currently sitting with his date inside a five star restaurant while Itachi sat on a nearby table. Don't get Naruto wrong, this is not a date that had something to do with love, it is a date for a cause. It's for the cancer patient Tsunade organized a long time ago and that is also part of the reason why Naruto agreed to auction himself and landed on this woman/girl who's so spoiled and clingy. How Naruto wish it was Itachi his having this dinner with, and speaking of Itachi, Naruto wish again that it was yesterday again, so he could see that smile Itachi had given him after he finish donating his blood. There was a sense of happiness and care on that smile that Itachi had given him and it had took his breath away. Luckily Sasuke was there to remind him to breath.

Naruto sigh inside his head for the umpteenth times, he wanted to ditch his date and just crawl on his bed and sleep instead, but being the kind person that he is, he put on a mask that shows he was enjoying the date.

'Please let the time move fast.' Naruto silently prayed.

**END OF FLASHBACK THREE**

**FLASHBACK FOUR: THURSDAY, THIRD WEEK**

Naruto after trying so hard to ignore his growing attraction towards Itachi had realize something. He realize that he was not attracted to Itachi anymore but had slowly and fuckingly fallen in love with him. So, what a guy like Naruto to do? He acted on his feelings and showed Itachi how he felt with subtlety. By…

One, looking at Itachi every now and then waiting for any reaction from Itachi. When no reaction or comment came, Naruto thought that maybe he wasn't being obvious enough so he went with number two.

Two, Naruto started taking Itachi to the same coffee shop every after practice with the Jr. League. Naruto always order different food with each visit and would share it with Itachi, who would decline his offer then looks around the place as some girl looks at Itachi shamelessly, and it got Naruto mad because Itachi was his. So, what to do next? Naruto gave Itachi one of his very cute look that Itachi hadn't had the heart to refuse, in the end, Itachi started accepting his offers and people in the coffee shop thought how cute a scene they make and by the look on those girls faces, Naruto was pretty sure they had gotten the message, Funny how they didn't even notice him as the famous Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. Even with the sharing of food, Itachi still didn't give any reaction except the first time he had decline his first offer, so, Naruto decided to move to number three.

Three, Naruto watch Itachi and every time he saw sweat on his face, Naruto would take his handkerchief and wipe the sweat from Itachi's face. He would do it no matter where they are or who would see it. Naruto even did it in front of his teammates and even Sasuke, his best friend and Itachi's younger brother. They were all shock at first, but had gotten use to it. Sasuke who finally realize how Naruto felt towards his brother said that Itachi is a hard person to figure out since his trained to conceal his emotion and he also told Naruto that Itachi is bi as well. After number three and still no emotion or reaction, Naruto move to number four.

Four, Naruto decided to give Itachi a smile that he hadn't used before. A smile with his heart and soul in it and somehow after smiling at Itachi like that he saw that Itachi is finally showing some reaction although little. How? By looking at him while Itachi think he didn't know. Naruto realize that Itachi likes him back as well.

In the end, Naruto after realizing that Itachi likes him back as well couldn't stop himself from blushing every time he saw Itachi or when their near or even if part of their body brush against each other.

So, after seeing this, Naruto decided he wanted to make sure he didn't read Itachi's signal wrong and he could only confirm that by telling Itachi how he felt and that's exactly what he intended to do.

**END OF FLASHBACK FOUR**

**FLASHBACK FIVE: LAST DAY OF THE MONTH (PRESENT DAY)**

Naruto stood facing Itachi outside the mansion's door. Naruto was nervous on what he was about to do. As he watch Itachi's body reach for the door, all nervousness had left him and he suddenly grab Itachi, turn him around so that he was facing Naruto and kiss him on the lips hard before declaring his (Naruto's) feelings to Itachi after the kiss.

Naruto is aware that he had shock Itachi by kissing him and telling him how he feels. He watch as Itachi gathers his whit and tried to say something to him but nothing came and he still watch as Itachi attempt for several times to say something but still nothing and part of Naruto was hurting, had he read Itachi wrong, Naruto looks at Itachi again as the Uchiha tries to find a word to say.

So, what Naruto to do on a time like this? Naruto asked the only question in his head 'Do you like me back?' and before Itachi could answer, Naruto had stop him and told Itachi to think about it and give the answer to him tomorrow. Naruto kiss Itachi again before entering the mansion and up the stairs to his room.

**END OF FLASHBACK FIVE**

As Naruto lay on his bed as memories play on his head, there is one thing that is bothering him, and that is what Itachi's answer would be. That answer would have the power to make him happy or break him into pieces.

Naruto is torn in two, part of him wanted it to be tomorrow already while the other part of him wish the night wouldn't end. He know perfectly well how to act if Itachi said yes but if he said no, Naruto don't even have the slightest idea how he would act towards Itachi, and so, the blond has spent the entire night until he had finally fallen asleep thinking about how he would act if Itachi said no, if there's one thing Naruto is sure of, that is he could never blame Itachi for what would happen next because it wasn't his fault.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Naruto didn't leave his room until late afternoon since there's no school and soccer practice today. He ate breakfast and lunch in his room. He told his dad who was worried since Naruto hadn't come out from his room that he was doing his assignment but in reality he was trying to toughen himself up before going to see Itachi and getting his answer.

On the way to the stairs Naruto stop dead on his tracks as he saw Itachi walking towards him. As Itachi stop in front of Naruto, said blond took a deep breath and watch Itachi's mouth as he mouthed the words…

**'_I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way.'_**

**Here you go guys hope you all like it! Do review and tell me what you think of the chapter and thanks again for the support.**


	9. Needed More Time

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates. Finally after a lot of work from school, I finally find a time to type this new chapter for you guys. I hope you guys would like it. Also, I'm going to be pretty busy again the following week.**

**RECAP:**

As Naruto lay on his bed as memories play on his head, there is one thing that is bothering him, and that is what Itachi's answer would be. That answer would have the power to make him happy or break him into pieces.

Naruto is torn in two, part of him wanted it to be tomorrow already while the other part of him wish the night wouldn't end. He know perfectly well how to act if Itachi said yes but if he said no, Naruto don't even have the slightest idea how he would act towards Itachi, and so, the blond has spent the entire night until he had finally fallen asleep thinking about how he would act if Itachi said no, if there's one thing Naruto is sure of, that is he could never blame Itachi for what would happen next because it wasn't his fault.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Naruto didn't leave his room until late afternoon since there's no school and soccer practice today. He ate breakfast and lunch in his room. He told his dad who was worried since Naruto hadn't come out from his room that he was doing his assignment but in reality he was trying to toughen himself up before going to see Itachi and getting his answer.

On the way to the stairs Naruto stop dead on his tracks as he saw Itachi walking towards him. As Itachi stop in front of Naruto, said blond took a deep breath and watch Itachi's mouth as he mouthed the words…

'_**I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way.'**_

**Chapter Eight: Needed More Time**

"I…" Naruto struggled to form a coherent sentence while at the same time looking away from Itachi.

"Naruto." Itachi said as he reaches to touch Naruto's face that looks up after hearing his name.

"No!" Naruto said stepping away from Itachi a little, "I mean, I'm fine, just leave me alone for a while okay." Naruto added before heading back to his room intending to lock himself inside it.

Itachi watch Naruto's retreating back while trying his best not to just grab the blond, hold him and kiss him while telling the blond that what he said wasn't true and that he like him back. But being Itachi, he needed to do what is right and the right thing to do is stay away from Naruto and do his job like always.

'I'm sorry.' Itachi murmured.

**NARUTO'S ROOM…**

Naruto collapse on his bed as soon as he got inside his room and locked the door behind him. Said blond is hugging his pillow and silently cried, as what had happen between him and Itachi keeps playing in his mind.

'How stupid can I be, thinking he felt the same way as I am.' Naruto thought trying to stop his mind on playing the scene of rejection over and over again.

After four hours of crying, Naruto had cried himself into a very fitful sleep.

**ITACHI'S ROOM (AFTER HIS TALK WITH NARUTO)…**

Itachi lay on his bed as Naruto's hurt face keeps flashing on his head. Even though the hurt look had appeared on the blond face for less than a minute, somehow it had ingrained itself on Itachi's mind.

Itachi isn't stupid, he knows he had hurt the blond and even though the blond told him that he was okay and just needed some time alone, he knows that nothing would be the same again. That the blond would feel awkward towards him, leading the blond to distance himself towards him and Itachi can't help but to feel a pang in his heart at that thought.

'It's okay Itachi, you did the right thing.' Itachi told himself, more on trying to consol and make him stand firm on his decision and maybe get rid of that pang in his heart.

'All a long, I thought I'm attracted to you, didn't even realize that it wasn't attraction I felt for you but instead it was love.' Itachi thought again before looking for something to do to pass the time and stop thinking of the blond.

**TWO DAYS LATE (MONDAY)…**

Naruto hadn't come out of his room for the past two days. He had spent the whole weekend on his room crying. Arashi was worried since it wasn't like Naruto to stay inside his room for this long doing god knows what, at least Naruto still eat even though it was just ramen. (A/N: Naruto would ask someone to bring ramen in his room also his depress so eats a lot of ramen. More than his normal.)

Arashi watch his son, as Naruto ate his breakfast slowly before going to school. He could see that there's something wrong with his son, he wanted to ask Naruto what's wrong, but he stop himself knowing that when the time comes, Naruto would tell him, beside, he practically had a good idea what was wrong with his son and it had something to do with a certain Uchiha.

How the hell did he find out? Arashi wasn't blind nor deft. He can see the way his son looks at Itachi or how the later looks at his son, also the way his son would talk about Itachi, the happiness and love in his son's voice.

Arashi watch as Naruto finish eating and wave goodbye to him before walking to the car to go to school. He watch as his son made his way to the car, seeing Itachi opening the door for Naruto, while his son just gave a Uchiha a nonchalant look before entering the car like nothing had happened between the two. Who could have thought that his son can be a good actor.

'Let me see how far your love could go.' Arashi thought as he watches the limo move away from his eye sight.

**INSIDE NARUTO'S CLASSROOM…**

Itachi sat at the back corner of the room near the wall while few feet in front of him is Naruto, who wasn't paying any attention to the teacher but instead, was looking out the window lost in thought.

It had really been awkward to say the least, Itachi hadn't seen the blond for two days since Naruto had lock himself in his room and Itachi had deeply miss the boy, he wanted to see the boy so badly but now, he wanted anything else, anything aslong as he wouldn't see Naruto. His reasons…

The blond acted as if nothing had happened but Itachi could see Naruto's eyes is a little puffy from crying also Naruto had change a great deal for the past two days. Both physically and mentally. Physically because the blond looks thinner than he was before, his eyes lack the shine it had possess ever since he had first met the boy, he is also a little paler and his spiky blond hair lay limp on top of his head. As for mentally, the blond hadn't utter a single word yet to anyone, he just nod. He is not listening to all of his teacher which he never did except in English, and on top of all this, the one thing that pained Itachi upon seeing Naruto, is that the blond had also stop smiling and whenever he did smile, it doesn't reach his eyes as it normally does. It was a fake smile, a smile that doesn't hold the blond warmth and emotion, it was dead.

**AFTER CLASS (SOCCER PRACTICE)…**

Naruto could feel all his friends' eyes on him. Heck, he would too especially if the famed Kazama Uzumaki Naruto couldn't make a single goal against a non-regular goalie.

'Fuck!' Naruto thought, it was bad enough that he wasn't able to concentrate on his study and nearly got a detention from all of his teacher, if it wasn't for his fame, he would have been in detention right now, but then again, not being able to score a goal against a non-regular player and not being able to do a simple footwork trick is even bad than doing detention, he would rather do detention than this.

'Damn you Uchiha! This is all your fault.' Naruto thought and it was indeed Itachi's fault, for who would have thought, Itachi's rejection could affect him so much.

**AFTER PRACTICE…**

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he approach his best friend. He had been watching his best friend since this morning and he knows something is wrong with him. He realizes what was wrong immediately after sensing the atmosphere when Naruto and Itachi are close with each other. So he figured Itachi got something to do with this.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned to his best friend and love's brother.

"Naruto, you need to take that out." Sasuke said looking at the blonds' face.

"Take what out?" Naruto asked trying to sound just like his normal self so Sasuke would leave him alone and not worry, however he failed miserably.

"I know something happened between you and my brother so…"

"How?" Naruto asked cutting Sasuke. Naruto wanted to know how his best friend know that there's something happened between him and his brother, because if he is not mistaken he had tried so hard to act normal. 'Does that mean everyone had notice too? Or was it just Sasuke, his best friend.' Naruto thought to himself.

"For the fact that your screwing up your game and your smile is fake, you also stop sneaking glances at my brother and wipe his sweat of him, also when the two of you are close to each other, there is tension on the atmosphere." Sasuke said stating his observation. "So, whatever you're feeling, take it out and don't bottle it up." Sasuke added as he watches his best friend fight the tears that had started to gather at his eyes.

"I… I love your brother Sasuke and… and it hurt so much… being rejected." Naruto said as he collapse to the ground crying, luckily everyone had left so no one could see Naruto crying. "I can't imagine being rejected could hurt so much." Naruto added while Sasuke had sat beside Naruto's crying form.

"Of course it hurts being rejected, but your stronger than this Naruto, you can't let the rejection get to you." Sasuke said as he comforts Naruto. "We're all worried about you especially me since I'm your best friend." Sasuke added hugging Naruto to him as Naruto calmed down.

"Thanks Sasuke and I'm sorry for worrying you and the others, I guess, I needed more time alone than I had first thought." Naruto said letting go of Sasuke.

"Just remember, I'm your best friend, and best friend share problems with each other." Sasuke said looking at Naruto before smiling and added with a tease, "You know, you act like a girl dobe."

"Teme, I don't act like a girl." Naruto said hitting Sasuke on the arm playfully.

"Yes you are, you were bawling your eyes out like a girl and you were wrap around my arms." Sasuke said laughing a loud while Naruto pouted his lips for a good 30 seconds before joining Sasuke with laughing.

'That's more like it.' Sasuke thought, happy that even just a little the shine on Naruto's eyes is back.

Not far from them, Itachi sat on the bench watching Naruto and his brother. He saw his brother hug Naruto while the later hug back. He also saw them talking and the next thing he knows Naruto was laughing with his brother and he admits, he really had miss the sound of Naruto's voice and especially the sound of his laughter.

**Don't forget to review guys and tell me what you guys think about this chapter!!! Until then.**

**Chapter Nine Preview:**

**"Shall we make our move?" A man with black hair asked his partner.**

"**No, not yet, not until we get the go signal from the boss." His partner with brown hair answered.**

"**I can't see why we can't just take the kid and bring him to the boss. The kid is alone and there's no one here in the cemetery."**


	10. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to apologize to you all, I'm sorry, I know that a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of this story but sadly I can't produce one. The reason for that is that I had lost interest in it. Not the story itself but mainly the pairing in the story. I'm currently addicted to SasuNaru and they're the only thing I could think about. I don't know when I would next update my non-SasuNaru story, but maybe someday I'll get interested again and continue. So all I'm saying is my entire non-SasuNaru story are temporarily in Hiatus. Sorry again! Hope you guys understand, believe me when I say I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Author,  
Mrs. Hatake Itachi**


End file.
